It is known to provide a satellite navigation system for a vehicle. The system can generate a travel route to a user-defined destination and instructions are then output to facilitate navigation to the destination. However, the satellite navigation system typically generates the route only taking into account travel within the vehicle. This may not be the most appropriate mode of transport to reach a particular destination.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to provide a route planning device which overcomes or ameliorates at least some of the problems associated with known devices.